Lilly and Lucas
by runaway xo
Summary: One-Shot sequel to Alaska. Lilly and Lucas' first day at school, how will the other students react? Bella and Edward come up too!


**This is a One-Shot sequel to** Alaska, **This one is in Lilly's point of view. For those of who haven't read **Alaska**, Lilly is a vampire in Tanya's coven, and she fell in love with a human Lucas, during her adventure to Italy with Bella. This is about a year later. I knew I said I would probably make a whole story, but I like writing Bella and Edward stories more, sorry! Though they do come up in this one. Well hope you like !**

* * *

"Lucas, let's GO!" I yelled, yanking his arm forward, the fact that my strength was far beyond his own was making his escape hopeless. 

"I – I don't know about this Lilly," He replied nervously, his heels digging unsuccessfully into the icy sidewalk as he struggled against my grip.

"It's just school, you chicken," I teased him.

He grimaced and blushed, though his blush was barley noticeable behind his tan skin. "I never went to school," he said quietly inverting his eyes.

"It'll be fine, you'll love it I promise!" I kissed his cheek quickly and skipped forward.

He stood frozen in the cold for a long second before he ran to catch up with me. We were in front of the school now. This was my first time at the school here in Alaska. Before, when anyone questioned my family, Irene assured them that I was home schooled. Now with Lucas living in the guest room, Irene thought it would be a good idea to lower the suspicion and ship us off to school.

The school was quite small considering the trivial population in Alaska, and it didn't seem to be in the best shape.

"This is our school?" Lucas asked quietly, his slight Italian accent making me grin.

"Yep," I popped the 'p', "Let's go."

I hastily took his marvelously warm hand and rushed through the doors. "Slow down Lilly," He warned, "didn't Tanya say to keep a _low _profile." His eyes darted to the numerous people who were now staring at us.

"They have a right to stare," I whispered to him giggling, indicating our outfits.

He sighed, "I don't know why I let you buy my clothes." He tugged anxiously at the collar of his Marc Jacobs long sleeve polo.

"Relax," I soothed, "They're just humans."

He raised his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." I grabbed his hand, and proceeded towards our first period class taking large strides. Sometimes he could be so worrisome.

The day passed painfully slow. The teachers were so grouchy, and obviously didn't know _a thing _and _anything. _In History I got yelled at for getting up to use the bathroom. I thought this was a free country! Since when do I need a bald little man's permission to us the facilities!? And English was just ridiculous. I no doubt had read more novels in my life then the teacher, her fiery red hair found to be extremely distracting, and she was so young, I was probably on this Earth around the same time as her great-great grandmother! These teacher obviously had no respect for their elders.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

Lucas and I were in the cafeteria now, I was grudgingly picking a piece of pizza that looks as if it had been flattened by an eight-wheeler. I picked it apart and swiftly made the crumb disintegrate in my fast moving fingers.

"I can't believe you made me come to this horrid place," I pouted, sloshing around the water in my water bottle.

He looked as if he was about to choke on his pizza, "Me? What are you talking about? _You _dragged _me__." _

"I know," I sighed.

He reached across the table to place his hand over mine, " It's not that bad Lilly," his eyes suddenly swept shyly over me and he blushed before he even spoke, "did I mention you look beautiful today?"

"You've been taking lessons from Edward haven't you?!" I laughed loudly making him look at the table in a frown. "I'm kidding Lucas, sheesh," I tried to push my lips together, feeling bad for making fun of him, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome," He smiled.

I quickly picked up his hand and kissed it gently, proving that I really was sorry.

Suddenly I heard a chorus of, "OoOoOohs." I looked up, letting Lucas' hand fall to the table. A table over, I met the eyes of a girl. Her hair was deep burgundy, almost brown, and her eyes were colorless, flat and gray in her face. She was a part of a circle of girls, they're heads leaned together as if they were taking a huddle before a big football game. After they were done with their ridiculous human noises, they began to snicker, each pair of eyes settled on me.

Was they're something on my face? I ran my fingers along my cheek, which only made them laugh harder. I could feel my eyebrows knitting together as my teeth clenched, "What was their problem?"

"Ignore them," Lucas said gently, his tone and voice was like music to my ears and I could actually feel the tight muscles in my face loosen.

What I wouldn't give to have a power like Jasper, and make them feel sudden pain. Or maybe Edward, and laugh at the ridiculous thoughts that run through their heads. I would even do with Emmett's, and simply make them dust in my brawny fist, though I could probably do enough damage with my own fist. But, what would be perfect, was if I had Bella's power.

I remember when Edward had changed Bella. She had asked me to come at the end to see her "on the other side," as she called it. If Jasper wasn't sending waves of happiness at me I probably wouldn't have laughed when Edward paced back a forth, literally wearing a hole in the carpet when Carlisle had kicked him out for a minuet or two to run some test. But of course I did, which was the first time I received his "vampire glare," which was truly menacing, I almost swallowed my tongue. But when he was finally let in, I sneaked it and watched as Bella experimented her new found power. Bella's power was found to be like no others, or more like all the others, but together. She had this way of looking at a person and knowing everything about them, almost like she was literally looking at the story scribbled on their soul. Not only could she know the thoughts running through them at the moment just like Edward, but she could sense their feelings and see their fate. Jane had been right to be frightened of her.

Although there was one exception to Bella's gift, and it was none other then Edward. Not only did Edward's power still not work on her, but hers didn't work on Edward either. Of course, Edward _being_ Edward, had to come up with some heart touching romantic way to explain in. I'm pretty sure his exact words were, "Bella, our non-beating hearts are connected in all ways possible, there is nothing more to ask for." Which of course made Bella smile, then again Bella _always _smiled when she was with Edward, I had begun to think her grin was permanently plastered to her face for a while.

I wondered if Lucas and I would be like them one day. The talk of Lucas' change had never been openly discussed in the family and I think they're all just hoping one day while get over our little 'puppy love,' if that's what they even call it when your thirteen and find someone you love. I personally disagree. I've had a long time to find someone, almost nine decades, by no means is this puppy love. Though the thought did occur to me that maybe Lucas felt differently. I even had Edward check for me. He looked at Lucas' thoughts and gave me a thumbs up. I guess that meant he felt the same way.

The bell sounded like shattering glass as it rung across the lunchroom, almost deafening to my sensitive ears. All the children proceeded to their classes like a bunch of cows being herded. School was a joke.

The afternoon passed much like the morning, with the exception of gym class which was just pitiful. I actually had to run at _human _speed. It took every bit of power in me not to spike the volleyball at a blonde girl who stood examining her nails for a half hour. Did I mention school was _dreadful?_

Finally we're free! Lucas and I step through the door and its like I've escaped from jail. The air fills my lungs like a balloon, as if I can't get enough.

Lucas chuckles beside me, "Lilly, it really wasn't that bad."

"Maybe for _you _it wasn't."

"It wasn't for me because you were there."

I smiled, "That's it, I'm telling Bella to leave Edward at home next time."

This time Lucas smiled and bent down to kiss my cheek gently.

The same chorus of "OoOoOoOohs," from the cafeteria suddenly filled my ears. I turned around to face the same cluster of girls. They were far away, probably far enough that they figured I couldn't hear them, but boy were they wrong.

"I heard they _live _together," one girl whispered in obvious disgust.

The girl with the burgundy air smiled smugly, "I bet they're _doing _it."

To that the girls broke out in a fit of giggles. They're high voices making me cringe at the sound.

"Why I oughta," I began to pull my hand away from Lucas' to give the girls a piece of my mind but Lucas' other warm hand reached out for my shoulder.

"They're not worth it Lilly," he said quietly.

"You didn't hear what they said," I growled.

"It doesn't matter what they think, come on, let's go home."

I nodded my head, letting out a huge breathe, "You're right."

He nodded and began to walk.

I was about three steps of the way home when the high pitched voice hit me again, "I bet they're going home to _do _it right now." The voice was clearly louder and intended for my ears this time.

I spun around, easily breaking from Lucas' grip. "Do you have a problem?"

I could hear Lucas' slap his forehead in the background. I didn't care, I wasn't letting this go.

"Maybe I do," the girl grinned, "What are you going to do about it, _slut?_" I heard yet another chorus, a louder one of "OoOoOoOhs." Did these humans know any other sounds?!

I looked quickly around at the circle of people that had formed around us.

"Are you sure you _really _want to know what I'm going to do?" I asked in a soft voice that I could only hope was menacing.

That through her off a little, but in another heartbeat she smirked "Sure pipsqueak, lets see what you got," she smiled, the humans laughed. I clenched my jaw, I had it planned out perfectly, she wouldn't even know what hit her.

I was a second away from crushing her bones when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Not now Lucas," I muttered. But the look on faces around me made me assume that it wasn't Lucas who had grabbed my shoulder.

Sure enough I looked up to find Edward – Bella a step behind him of course – looking down at me, amusement playing around the corners of his eyes. I looked back to the children around me, all of their mouths, amusingly enough, hung open in the air. The girls were ogling at Edward, their eyes glazing over like they refused to blink. The males were staring at Bella, as if she had put them in a trance, which I'm pretty sure would be possible. Bella was defiantly the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. Her beauty exceeded Rosalie's and even Tanya's. I stifled a giggle as I watched Edward quickly glance at the gawking boys, wincing a little. I watched Bella do the same as she glared at the teenage girls.

"Is there a problem here Lilly?" Edward asked innocently, his velvet voice making half of the girls sigh in happiness, I was pretty sure the other half still weren't breathing.

"Nope, no problem at all," I smiled angelically, glancing at the burgundy haired girl who looked dangerously close to fainting.

I giggled, and walked away from the crowd grabbing Lucas' hand. He smiled and we waited for Edward and Bella to catch up.

"Being a vampire is fun," I heard Bella giggle.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and waved to his admiring female fans, who now all looked as if they were going to hunt Bella down, the boys threw the same death glare to Edward.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked turning to them as they led us to Edward's silver Volvo.

"Well we were on our way hunting when Bella caught a little piece of your fate," he grimaced.

"Oops."

They all laughed at me. "I know it's hard Lilly but you have to learn to control your temper while you're around humans, one wrong move could force you to lose a lot," Edward said seriously.

I sighed, "I know, I wasn't thinking straight, sorry."

Edward and Bella smiled. We were already at Tanya's house and Edward and Bella were coming in. We were walking up the snow covered drive-way when Lucas suddenly walked very close to me, and I could already feel the heat coming off of his cheeks. He looked like he was about to choke.

"What's wrong Lucas?"

"W-well," he stammered, "I just wanted to say that you look really cute when you're angry." He glanced back at Edward who winked. He caught me staring and pretended to have something in his eye.

I looked back and forth between Lucas and Edward and grinned. "I knew it!"


End file.
